Frozen Fever
Frozen Fever is a 7-minute-long Disney animated short film. It's a sequel of Disney's Frozen. Frozen Fever tells a story of Elsa preparing a birthday party for her sister Anna with the help of Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. The movie was released on March 13, 2015 with Disney's Cinderella. English Title: Frozen Fever Release dates: * USA - March 13, 2015 * UK - March 27, 2015 * Ireland - March 27, 2015 Singers Choir: * Grace Capeless * Ava DeMary * Alexa Shae Niziak Albanian Title: Mbreteresha e debores: Ethet (Snow Queen: Fever) Release date: January 2, 2017 Other info * Only the speaking lines were dubbed, the songs were left in English with Albanian subtitles. Arabic Title: حمى الجليد / ''humaa aljalid (Ice Fever) Brazilian Portuguese Title: ''Frozen: Febre Congelante (Frozen: Frozen Fever) Release date: March 26, 2015 Singers Choir: * Bianca Castiolioni * Bruno Bonatto * Eliezer Pyller * Estrela Blanco * Fael Magalhães * Fernando Dias * Gustavo Pereira * Jill Veigas * Juliana Franco * Jullie * Maria Fontenelle * Mariana Féo * Sofia Jordão * Sylvia Salustti Bulgarian Title: Треска по Замръзналото кралство (Fever on the Frozen Kingdom) Release date: March 13, 2015 Canadian French Title: La Reine des Neiges : Une Fête Givrée (The Snow Queen : A Frosty Party) Release date: March 13, 2015 Other Info * All the sneezes of Elsa are from the European French version. * In some parts the speaking parts of Elsa are from the European French version, like in the part where Elsa saids to Anna "Follow the string!". Cantonese Title: 魔雪奇緣_ 發燒狂熱 / ''Mó xuě qí yuán_ fāshāo kuángrè ''(Magic Snowy-Fever) Release date: March 12, 2015 Other info * Jobelle Ubalde, the voice of Elsa in Frozen, didn't know about the auditions for the role of Elsa in Frozen Fever. Castilian Spanish Title: Frozen Fever Release date: March 27, 2015 Croatian Title: Snježna Groznica (Snowy Fever) Release date: March 12, 2015 Other info * The dub was made on time, but they used the subtitled version in cinemas. Czech Title: Oslava v Ledovém Království (Celebration in Icy Kingdom) Release date: March 19, 2015 Danish Title: Frostfeber (Frost Fever) Release date: March 12, 2015 Dub studio: SDI Media Denmark Dub director: Vibeke Dueholm Translator: Trine Dansgaard Sound engineer: Jørn Jespersen Editor: Jørn Jespersen Production supervisor: Jens Nørkjær Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Singers Choir: * Arvid Nielsen * Britt Hein Jespersen * Christina Boelskifte * Helle Henning * Jan Tellefsen * Johnny Jørgensen * Laura Wendel Thygesen * Mads Enggaard * Mads Norved Dueholm * Marie Dietz * Mia Aunbirk * Oscar Dietz * Selma Ingrid Abelgren Rundle * Trine Dansgaard Dutch Title: Frozen Fever Release date: March 18, 2015 Estonian Title: Talvepalavik (Winter Fever) Release date: March 13, 2015 Other info * The dub is considered lost now. European French Title: La Reine des Neiges : Une Fête Givrée (The Snow Queen : A Frosty Party) Release date: March 25, 2015 Dubbing director: Barbara Tissier Musical director: Claude Lombard Translator and lyricist: Houria Belhadji Dialogue sound engineer: Emmanuel Messagé Music sound engineer: Estienne Boussuge Production manager: Sabrina Savary Creative supervisor: Virginie Courgenay Creative director: Boualem Lamhene Dubbing studio: Dubbing Brothers Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. European Portuguese Title: Festa Frozen - O Reino do Gelo (Frozen Party - The Ice Kingdom) Release date: March 19, 2015 Dialogue director: Carlos Freixo Dialogue translator: Joana Freixo Musical director and translator: Pedro Gonçalves Dubbing studio and songs: PTSDI Media Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International. Inc. Finnish Title: Frozen – kuumetta (Frozen - Fever) Release date: March 13, 2015 Flemish Title: Frozen Fever Release date: March 25, 2015 German Title: Die Eiskönigin - Party-Fieber (The Ice Queen - Party-Fever) Release date: March 12, 2015 Greek Title: Χρόνια Πολλά Ψυχρά κι Ανάποδα (Years of Many Cold and Upside-Down) Release date: March 12, 2015 Hebrew Title: קדחת הקרח (Frozen Fever) Release date: March 19, 2015 Singers Choir: * חננאל אדרי / Hanal Adari * שמעון סמיט / Shimon Smith * חובי סקולץ / Hovi Skoltz * אורית שלום / Orit Shalom * אלונה אלכסנדר / Alona Alexander Hindi Title: Frozen Fever Hungarian Title: Jégvarázs: Party Láz (Ice Magic: Party Fever) Release date: March 19, 2015 Icelandic Title: Frosið Kvef (Frozen Cold) Release date: March 13, 2015 Indonesian Title: Demam Frozen (Frozen Fever) Italian Title: Frozen Fever Release date: March 12, 2015 Japanese Title: アナと雪の女王 エルサのサプライズ / ''Ana to yuki no joō erusa no sapuraizu (Ana and the Snow Queen: Surprise for Elsa) Release dates: * April 25, 2015 * November 21, 2015 - Tama Cinema Forum Kazakh Release date: 2018 Dub studio: KazMediaGroup Dubbing director: Айнұр Бермұхамбетова / Aınur Bermuhambetova Korean Title: ''겨울왕국 열기 / ''gyeoul-wang-gug yeolgi (Opening the Winter Kingdom) Latin Spanish Title: ''Frozen: Fiebre congelada (Frozen: Frozen Fever) Recording date: January 2015 Dubing studio: Taller Acústico S.C. Dubbing director: José Antonio Macías Translator: Katya Ojeda Editing studio: Diseño en Audio Lyricist: David Filio Music directors: * Jack Jackson * Luis Gil Mixing studio: The Walt Disney Studios Creative supervisor: Raúl Aldana Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Latvian Release date: March 13, 2015 Other info * The dub is considered lost now. It was aired on Latvian TV, but there's no recording of it. Lithuanian Title: Ledinis karštis (Icy Heat) Malay Release date: March 12, 2015 Norwegian Title: Frostfeber (Frost Fever) Release date: March 13, 2015 Persian Title: تب خفته ''(The Hidden Fever) Dubbing studio: Glory Entertainment Dubing director: مهرداد رئیسی / Mehrdad Raissi Polish Title: ''Gorączka Lodu (Ice Fever) Release date: March 13, 2015 Dubbing studio: SDI MEDIA POLSKA Dubbing director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Jan Wecsile Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Song recording: Szymon Orfin Production directors: * Beata Jankowska * Marcin Kopiec Creative supervisor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Mixing: Shepperton International Voice-over: Zbigniew Dziduch Singers Choir: * Natalia Jankiewicz * Magda Kusa * Julia Siechowicz * Anna Sochacka * Olga Szomańska * Agnieszka Tomicka * Krzysztof Pietrzak * Łukasz Talik * Adam Krylik Other info * Michał Wojnarowski was miscredited as the translator in the end credits. Romanian Title: Freamăt în Regatul de Gheață (I´m in the Kingdom of Ice) Release date: March 13, 2015 Dubbing studio: AGER FILM Dub director: Anca Sigartău Translator: Maria Frenț-Lung Music director: Răzvan Georgescu Lyricist: Răzvan Georgescu Creative supervisor: Maciej Eyman Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Russian Title: Холодное торжество (Cold Celebration) Release date: March 12, 2015 Serbian Title: Залеђена журка / Zaleđena žurka (Frozen Party) "Грозница залеђеног краљевства / Groznica zaleđenog kraljevstva (Fever of a Frozen Kingdom)" Release dates: * March 12, 2015 * December 15, 2017 Dub company: Livada produkcija Recording studio: Watchout Mixing studio: Shepperton international Made for: Disney Characters Voices International, Inc. Other info * The dub was made in 2015, but due to distribution mistake it was shown subtiteled in theaters and the dub premiered on December 15, 2017 on HBO GO. * Frozen Fever could be seen subtiteled in Serbian theaters after live-action Cinderella since March 12, 2015 and dubbed on HBO GO, since December 15, 2017. * In this dub Oaken speaks Bosnian dialect of Serbian, instead of German accent. * It wasn't released on home video. Slovak Title: Ľadová Horúčka (Ice Fever) Release date: April 9, 2015 Slovene Title: Vročica Ledenega kraljestva (The fever of the Ice Queen) Release date: December 15, 2017 Other info * Lija Pečnikar, who dubbed Anna here, dubbed 12 yrs old Elsa in the first movie. Swedish Title: Frostfeber (Frost fever) Release date: March 13, 2015 Thai Title: โฟรเซ่นฟีเวอร์ วันเกิดเธอพี่จัดให้ (Frozen Fever: Her Birthday) Release date: March 12, 2015 Turkish Title: Karlar Ülkesi Kutlama (Country Celebration) Release date: March 13, 2015 Ukrainian Title: Крижана лихоманка / Kryzhana lykhomanka (Ice Fever) Release date: March 12, 2015 Dubbing studio: Le Doyen Dubbing director: Анна Пащенко / Anna Pashchenko Musical director: Тетяна Піроженко / Tetiana Pirozhenko Translator: Роман Дяченко / Roman Diachenko Lyricist: Роман Дяченко / Roman Diachenko Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Category:Short film